Opinions of an Island Nation
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: First impressions mean a lot to Seychelles. She doesn't know why they seemed to catch each other's attention, but she'll continue to allow herself to indulge in him unquestionably for a little bit longer as long as his bird of his is there to hypnotize her... Seychelles rants about some of those around her before dealing with Prussia's shenanigans. (Hints of PrussiaxSeychelles)


_**A/N:**_ This is my first Hetalia fic, and I'm so pumped to get into it! Please excuse me if any of the characters seem out of character... I think I got a lot of them down, but there are a few I'm still kinda "iffy" on while some I have no clue...

_Regarding Seychelles' human name:_ Marian Quincy is the name I've chosen.  
Marian is a combo of Mary and Anne. Anne was Seychelle's first settlement. So while I imagine France giving her "Anne," I imagine Britian giving her "Mary" (a popular name in the UK in 1810 when Britain took control of Seychelles) to show his ownership...  
Quincy was the surname of the Frenchman who took command of the colony in 1794.

_Regarding other languages: _Here, there happens to be some German. Sorry if it's not right... I can't help playing around with other languages; it's too much fun! Translations will be listed at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Hallo, ich bin Marian Quincy. Ich bin hier für-. (1)"

"Halten Sie diesen Weg zu gehen, Dame. Nur gerade hinunter diesem Flur. (2)"

Seychelles bowed her head in thanks, mumbling her appreciation to the clipboard-carrying man before scampering off down the hall, thankful that she had finally perfected some of her German. While her official languages were English, French, and her own Creole using French as a base, many of her people were fluent in German or Italian. Luckily for her, they were happy to appease her anticipation in learning. Unfortunately, they soon realized that the girl was very... erratic.

She was late to the first meeting of nations she'd been to in years, a very important one too. She had rarely attended before her independence because either France or Britain, depending on who "owned" her at the time, told her there was no need since she wouldn't be making any major decisions anyway. In addition, despite the fact she had gained her independence in 1976, she had only been to a handful of meetings since then. She wouldn't tell many but she felt embarrassed being around such well known nations who she pictured would only make fun of her, gloat, or flat out ignore her. With her small area, short amount of funds, and few things to trade for, none of the other nations really needed her, she decided. If anything, she guessed she was probably a bother. In spite of this, it seemed not _everyone_ had _completely _forgotten about her.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, she recalled the phone call she had received from the "ever so awesome" Prussia requesting her attendance. Apparently, he "could use all the help" he "could get." Despite the rude words he failed at keeping to himself, she accepted. It was obvious he had gotten himself into a pickle, and the fact that he was "asking" for help from such a small nation such as herself meant he was in deep. She definitely wasn't going to miss that. While she had never "formally" met the German, she had witnessed the fact that he had an ego the size of the sun. Whatever he did, it must have been big since he called a world meeting.

Although, what _really shocked_ her about it was that she found out about the meeting through Prussia. One, his younger brother normally controlled the meetings held in Germany and _especially_ made arrangements in advance, unlike himself, the _older brother_ who alerted her only 12 hours before the meeting. She knew Prussia wasn't used to planning things; he was lazy. He most likely left a majority of his responsibilities he didn't take interest in to those around him _or_ merely went with the flow if there was no one to boss around... She could only assume that she was basically going to be ordered around the entire time, yet she couldn't help it.

During war times, France and England had both expressed their love of watching their enemies crack and crumble in their own sadistic manner... So since she didn't have any _real _enemies, she settled with watching Prussia. He wasn't mean to her, at least not on purpose, probably because they didn't converse regularly besides a few polite greetings and his random rants. Although, he _really_ started talking to her when he lost a swimming contest with America and she called the _hero_ "awesome." Every since then, if she was in a close proximity, Gilbert would make sure she heard his secretive way of pleading her to recognize his "magnificence." She laughed inwardly every time, but the only outward expression she gave was the rolling of her amber eyes. She was excited to continue the familiarity.

Pulling the giant door open, she waltzed in, eyes in pursuit of the bothersome red-eyed man but finding no sight of him or any of the other well-known nations for that matter. Scratching her head in confusion, she counted the number of people in the room.

Three... And that included herself.

"H-hi, Seychelles."

The tanned woman waltzed over to the two, other inhabitants seated at the small table, way too small to fit all the nations. It was odd; the room was huge, like the normal conference room, but the main table in it could barely fit twenty nations. Planting her butt in the seat beside the micro nation known as Sealand, she rose her eyebrows, realizing that, like the room, the table was also too big for their small group. She concluded with an inner chuckle that Prussia probably picked this room because he needed more space to fit his gigantic ego.

"Umm, Marian?"

She looked up at the Canadian sitting beside the sailor suit-wearing boy, realizing she hadn't said anything the whole time, leaving the two daily forgotten nations to stare at her gloomily, thinking they had even been ignored by a fellow often forgotten nation.

"Oh, excusez-moi!" she exclaimed, bowing her head in embarrassment. "I got carried away with my thoughts."

"Haha, don't worry! I do the same thing," replied Sealand with such a hearty laugh that Seychelles instantly felt at ease again. His happiness typically rubbed off on her in great abundances. She wondered how people could ignore such a lively boy.

"So where is everyone else? I'm not sure if I'm late or too early; I'm still getting used to the time difference," she inquired with a pout, remembering how she had been rudely awakened by Prussia's phone call at 3 in the morning. Of course, when he said the meeting was at noon, she had mistakenly thought of her own time zone and hurriedly packed to make it in time. It took 10 hours to get to Germany, most of which she spent sleeping...

"I don't know, but I hope the meeting starts soon! I feel like a respected nation!" shouted Peter with joy, swinging his legs wildly underneath the table in anticipation.

"I was wondering the same thing, Marian," Matthew mumbled, looking around the almost barren room. Said girl guessed he felt out of place since he wasn't being ignored or sat on for once. "I've never been the first one here before... Normally it's Germany or Britain..."

Seychelles narrowed her eyes at the sound of her old, British oppressor. She didn't hate him, but he did irk her sometimes. First impressions meant a lot to her, and she just couldn't forget how she had been taken away from Francis to live in foggy London. One of the only upsides was that she made some great friends during that time. She smiled at the other two nations at the table warmly, taking in their cheerful faces. It was weird, she concluded, how they reminded her of Arthur and Francis. Sealand had the Brit's thick eyebrows while Canada had the straightened haircut similar to the Frenchman's. The obvious difference was that Peter and Matthew weren't as... She could only describe it as "bizarre."

At the sound of footsteps, the island girl raised her eyebrows, turning in her seat to face the door she had left ajar. She laughed at the small bird that hopped into the room. The yellow creature was soon followed by Prussia who casually tossed it back onto his shoulder where it chirped contently.

Though she hated to admit it, she actually liked the narcissist who frequently informed her along with everyone else how awesome he was... His confident nature amused her right away when she had first met him, and that opinion had continued to stick with her throughout the years. At the same time, she blamed her small favor of him mostly on the bird perched on his shoulder that seemed to hypnotize her with its cuteness.

"Yes, that's right. The almighty Prussia is here to grace you with his presence," the platinum blond declared, sauntering towards the forgotten trio. He eyed each one carefully as he took his seat, glancing at Canada disinterestedly before scrunching his eyes in slight amusement at the young boy beside the syrup lover. He finally settled his gaze on the woman beside him while she nonchalantly covered a high-pitched giggle from escaping her lips.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

(_German_)

(1) = "Hello, I am Marian Quincy. I'm here for-."

(2) = "Keep going this way, Lady. Just straight down this corridor."

_**A/N:**_ For now this is only a one-shot. If you wish to change my mind... Well, a review wouldn't hurt... ;) Thanks for reading! Catch ya later.


End file.
